Tú y yo
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Los meses pasaron y el vínculo entre Cadmus y Zoë creció. Teniendo el apoyo de Zoë, Cadmus se había convencido a sí mismo que no había nada que él no pudiera soportar mientras ella estuviera a su lado
1. Post Hogwarts

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
Este fic participa en el reto # 10 "Primero de septiembre" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

El reto consiste en escribir una historia de diez capítulos cuyo inicio sea sobre la temática del primero de septiembre. El primer capítulo tendrá cien palabras, el segundo cien más (doscientas palabras) y así sucesivamente hasta que el último tenga mil palabras...

 **TÚ Y YO** **.**

 **I.  
Post Hogwarts.**

Todo comenzó un primero de septiembre después de que culminó su educación mágica en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Finalmente era un mago hecho y derecho, con sus calificaciones* en orden y completamente dispuesto a probar lo que valía él en el mundo laboral.

Pero al estar muy indeciso sobre qué haría el resto de su vida había sido un aspecto que estaba dificultándoselo, más de lo que imaginaba que sería posible.

Cadmus aborrecía muchísimo que cambiara de parecer cada cierto tiempo.

Él no destacaba en muchas áreas, sino que sabía que a base de esmero llegaría lejos.

* * *

 _*No encontré información sobre cuando empezaron los TIMO y ÉXTASIS en Hogwarts pero considerando que ambos se realizaron con el Ministerio de Magia vigente (y este no se creó hasta que se estableció la ley del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico) pues… No existían en esa época._


	2. La varita más poderosa

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 **TÚ Y YO** **.**

 **II.  
La varita más poderosa.**

En secreto Cadmus estaba muy exasperado con la actitud que últimamente demostraba Antioch: queriendo retar a todo el mundo con la varita más poderosa que él creía que tenía –era la misma que compró aquella vez cuando tuvo once años de edad–.

Cadmus sabía que algún día ese comportamiento le acarrearía un grave problema del que difícilmente saldría. Conociéndolo, seguro que le diría que estaba dramatizando la situación y seguiría haciendo lo que se le diera la gana.

Mejor dejaba a Antioch por su cuenta, después de todo, Antioch sólo escuchaba a Ignotus. La razón se debía a que una vez le ganó en un duelo, que Antioch alegaba que «Ignotus me hizo trampa, yo casi le vencía y blablablá… Cadmus, no me ignores».

Además, Cadmus confiaba bastante en las habilidades de su hermano mayor.

—Antioch, ojalá no la hayas robado. —Su hermano le miró ofendido por la acusación.

—Seré muchas cosas, Cadmus, pero no soy ningún ladrón —debatió cruzándose de brazos. El otro se acercó a él, curioso—. No seas impaciente, te lo diré cuando Ignotus regrese de su viaje —añadió.

Cadmus seguía preguntándose de dónde Antioch había conseguido aquella varita tan excepcional con la que combatía.


	3. Yo, mágica

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 **TÚ Y YO** **.**

 **III.  
Yo, mágica.**

Ignorando el comportamiento tan altivo de Antioch, Cadmus decidió salir a pasear para despejar sus pensamientos y finalmente elegir de qué se ganaría la vida. La familia Peverell no era ni reconocida entre la sociedad mágica ni albergaba ni un poco de riquezas entre las bóvedas, así que sí o sí tenían que trabajar, con excepción de Antioch quien había elegido apostar para mantener estable su economía.

Cadmus realmente quería que Ignotus convenciera a su hermano de ser más sensato.

—Ojalá que lo haga —murmuró para sí mismo.

La aldea donde vivía era bastante acogedora, al menos en opinión de él. Aunque estuviera un poco alejada de Hogwarts, no era nada que un viaje de treinta y ocho horas y despertarse al alba no solucionara; el gesto de Cadmus se volvió nostálgico ya que recordaba aquellos momentos en los que se divertía con sus amistades jugando por aquí y por allá, o cuando se estresó porque no conseguía hacer sus deberes.

—… Si no te fijas por donde vas, acabarás estrellándote contra aquel muro. ¿Sabes, muchacho? —dijo una voz femenina bastante risueña, soltando una pequeña carcajada.

No fue hasta ese momento que Cadmus se percató de ese pequeño detalle, cuando los ojos de Cadmus enfocaron aquel objeto él se detuvo. Con un ligero sonrojo, por la vergüenza, en su rostro se volteó hacia ella.

—Muchísimas gracias. Mi nombre es Cadmus y soy un mago*. —Le sonrió agradecido. Ahí se dio cuenta que la joven andaba con una cesta con varias flores, quizá vendiéndolas. Cadmus se preguntó si era una hechicera—. Oye, ¿has hecho magia?

—¿Yo, mágica? —repitió pensativa, recordando toda su vida. Luego sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro— No, soy cien por ciento normal; puedes decirme Zoë —respondió divertida.

Zoë le pareció simpática.

Sería su amiga.

* * *

 _*Cadmus Peverell nació entre 1210 y 1213. El Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico se firmó por primera vez en 1689 y luego se estableció oficialmente en 1692._


	4. Lazo que crece, lazo que se deshace

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 **TÚ Y YO** **.**

 **IV.  
Lazo que crece, lazo que se deshace.**

Los meses pasaron y el vínculo entre Cadmus y Zoë creció, fortaleciéndose más de lo que ambos previeron en un principio.

Poco a poco Cadmus comenzó a hacer hechizos frente a su amiga y explicándole las cosas que ella no entendía acerca de la magia, salvo lo que todos sabían –que se hacía con una varita, por ejemplo–, Zoë se mostraba muy, muy fascinada con las maravillas mágicas que no dejaban de aparecer. Teniendo el apoyo de Zoë, Cadmus se había convencido a sí mismo que no había nada que él no pudiera soportar mientras ella estuviera a su lado.

—No deberías preocuparte demasiado por tu hermano (Antioch, digo) él parece saber lo que hace —le aconsejó en el momento que le contó por qué su ánimo decaía lentamente—. Si es tan buen mago como dices que es, estará bien. Ten confianza en él.

—Lo sé… pero, ¿si fuera tu hermano, qué harías tú? —Cadmus preguntó indeciso.

Zoë suspiró pensando en qué responderle.

—No sé. Soy hija única —admitió avergonzada. Cadmus se preguntó si realmente sabía de lo que hablaba—. Lo siento, creo que debí pensar en lo que sentirías en lugar de hablar de lo que no sé.

—… No importa —susurró suavemente.

Imaginar a Antioch batiéndose en un duelo con quien encontrara lo angustiaba, muchísimo. Aun así, Cadmus no soportaba ver a su amiga deprimida así que intentó sonreír como de costumbre.

Palabra clave: intentó.

—¿Y si hablas con él otra vez? Es probable que te escuche —dijo Zoë.

—O puede que me ignore de nuevo. —Bufó. Antioch era realmente, realmente testarudo cuando se lo proponía—. Esperaré a que Ignotus (nuestro hermano menor) vuelva de su viaje a no–sé–dónde para buscar él–sabe–qué. En las últimas semanas se ha alejado de nosotros, me está preocupando tanto como Antioch. ¿Qué le estará pasando? —se preguntó más a él que a ella.

Cadmus se mordía la comisura del labio. Ignotus todavía no había finalizado su educación en Hogwarts. ¡Vamos!, si hasta había dicho que ya aprendió lo necesario. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Ignotus poseía la desventaja de la edad y la falta de experiencia. ¿De qué creía que iba a trabajar?

Mejor pregunta: ¿desde cuándo Ignotus se había vuelto tan independiente?

—Uh… parece que han cogido el pasatiempo de poner aprueba tus nervios, ¿cierto?

Cadmus la miró sin querer contestar a esa pregunta.


	5. Caminos separados

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Agradezco a **lavida134** por su comentario, alerta y favorito.

 **TÚ Y YO** **.**

 **V.  
Caminos separados.**

Por muy doloroso que resultara al final, Cadmus se había resignado a la idea de que nada volvería a ser igual entre ellos. En fin, la situación se había dado de una manera más o menos normal, por lo menos en los primeros dos minutos donde vagamente se comentaron mutuamente de lo que hicieron en los últimos meses. Cadmus no dejaba de alternar su mirada entre Ignotus y Antioch, preguntándose a sí mismo cuánto más tardarían en decir algo más que un par de monosílabos o, simplemente, de ignorar por completo las preguntas que les hacía.

Lo más alarmante era que Ignotus fingía que no lo oía. No fue Antioch, cuya actitud ególatra aumentaba más y más desde que creó su varita. Sino Ignotus, su dulce e inocente hermano pequeño, se comportaba… igual que Antioch. Cadmus sabía que no soportaría no saber por demasiado tiempo.

—Ignotus. —Cadmus escuchó la voz de Antioch, el cual miraba fijamente al menor de los Peverell, consiguiendo que él saliera de su ensimismamiento. Si Cadmus no estuviera tan pendiente de Ignotus, se hubiera dado que los ojos de Antioch brillaban preocupados. Hasta Antioch lo notó—. ¿A dónde te desapareces para volver y, luego, desaparecerte otra vez por varios meses?

Antioch tan directo como de costumbre.

—Despreocúpate, hermano —respondió Ignotus con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Sonrisa que sus hermanos mayores no se creyeron: se veía forzada. Ignotus bufó por lo bajo—. Estoy bien, no me pasa absolutamente nada. Ahora, ¿podemos cambiar de tema, por favor?

—¡De eso nada! ¡Tú vas a contárnoslo te guste o no!

Ignotus frunció el entrecejo.

—Escúchame, Antioch, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones —tartamudeó nervioso. Era su secreto. Cadmus se veía casi a diario con a saber quién desde hacía un tiempo y Antioch no dejaba de presumir su fantástica creación; ninguno le contó nada. Así que él también se guardaría un par de cosas para sí—. En realidad, ni a ti ni a Cadmus. Yo sé qué hago y lo pretendo conseguir. —Acabó en un tono cortante.

—¡El problema radica, hermanito, en que siendo tu hermano mayor estoy en todo mi derecho de exigirte explicaciones! ¡Y tú de dármelas! ¡Y no me vengas con que ya puedes vértelas por tu propia cuenta porque sabemos que no es así!

—En primer lugar, ya no tengo cinco años Antioch. No tienes que seguir protegiéndome. Y segundo, no eres nadie para exigirme eso. ¿O debo recordarte que has estado ignorándonos por aladear tu varita? No eres el mejor ejemplo a seguir, por cierto.

—¡Eso y esto no tienen nada que ver! ¡Lo sabes perfectamente, Ignotus!

—Creo que sí.

—¡Deténganse! —gritó Cadmus mientras Antioch se levantó dispuesto a darle una bofetada a Ignotus, quien había sacado su varita para defenderse—. Insisto, ¡paren de pelear!

—No hay problema —gruñó Antioch—. Desde ahora no me ocuparé de ninguno, son un par de desagradecidos. —No dejó de observar a Ignotus.

—Concuerdo contigo —declaró Ignotus.

¿Por qué tuvo que complicarse tanto?


	6. Una buena amiga

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Agradezco a **lavida134** por su comentario.

 **TÚ Y YO** **.**

 **VI.  
Una buena amiga.**

—¡Vamos, anímate! —Zoë le pidió por quinta vez en lo que iba del día. Ella había tratado de que se sintiera mejor: ya sea estando a la par de él u obsequiándole su mejor sonrisa; sin embargo todo resultó ser un inútil intento por hacer que Cadmus volviera a ser el de antes—. Me encanta tu sonrisa, ¡sonríe ya! Te aseguro que te sentirás bien.

Cadmus bufó, no se molestó en mirarle mientras pensaba en que Zoë no debería involucrarse en sus asuntos.

—Esto no es asunto de tu incumbencia —dijo con algo de enfado en su voz.

Cadmus estaba encolerizado con todos. Con Ignotus, con Antioch y sobre todo consigo mismo por no haberse quedado sin hacer nada. ¿Cuál fue el resultado?

Simple: que perdieran el lazo que los unía como hermanos.

Cadmus gruñó.

Por su parte, Zoë se impacientó más.

Ella sabía que realmente no era una buena consejera, a menos que contara las ocasiones en que hablaba sin pensar y que acababa metida en problemas ya que no medía sus palabras, y que Cadmus se encontrara en una situación completamente difícil y delicada no la ayudaba en nada. ¿Cómo le brindaría su apoyo si él se ni se dignaba a prestarle atención? La muchacha llegó a dudar si hacía bien. ¿Dejaba a Cadmus solo con sus asuntos o seguía tratando hasta que obtuviera el resultado que ella quería?

Zoë se respondió a sí misma con un rotundo no.

¿Qué clase de amiga sería si no estaba ahí para él cuando todo iba mal?

* * *

Las siguientes semanas Zoë no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto acerca del evidente cambio en la personalidad de Cadmus.

Últimamente él tenía un brillo de melancolía en su mirada que la ponía nerviosa, como si temiera que Cadmus fuera a cometer una locura por la reciente soledad en su vida.

Sí, lo exageraba.

¿Y qué?

Ese tiempo bastaba, más o menos, para que Zoë adquiriera un poco de sensibilidad y que se percatara que en determinadas circunstancias lo más apropiado era no decir nada.

Por ejemplo mencionar a los dos Peverell era impensable: Cadmus actuaba tan depresivo que probaba la paciencia de Zoë.

Además ella se ocupaba del bienestar de sus amigos y Cadmus era uno de ellos, le gustara o no ella velaría por él.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y la vida regresó a su curso normal, parecía que la pelea de los hermanos Peverell se quedó en el olvido.

Sin saber por qué pero Zoë no se convencía de que eso fuera verdad.

A pesar de que Cadmus resultó ser una de las personas más fuertes que conocía, lo cual no significaba que fuera la personificación de la madurez, ella estaba muy, muy, muy segura que el recuerdo de sus hermanos y aquellos hermosos ratos que convivieron juntos, en armonía y paz jamás se irían tan fácilmente.

Los caminos se separaron sin embargo no se rompería el lazo que los unía.

Zoë lo aseguraba varias veces.

* * *

—Te lo agradezco muchísimo —le dijo Cadmus. Por un segundo a Zoë le pareció ver al joven alegre y vivaz que conoció—. Sin ti, no sé qué habría sido de mí.

—Somos amigos. —Le sonrió la aludida—. Estaré para ti cuando me necesites.

—Igual que yo con quienes me importen —aseguró él.

Cadmus se perdió en sus recuerdos: cuando se enteró que tendría un nuevo hermanito, las semanas que su madre le contó que Antioch lo trató mal por «acaparar toda la atención», la pequeña venganza cuando Antioch tuvo su primer desengaño amoroso y los consejos que le dio a un Ignotus enamorado.


	7. Tú primero, yo después

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Agradezco a **lavida134** por su comentario.

 **TÚ Y YO** **.**

 **VII.  
Tú primero, yo después.  
**

Estar vagando por ahí sin ninguna compañía, teniendo que enfrentarse demasiado rápido a cualquiera que hubiera escuchado acerca de su varita y, a veces, esforzándose más de lo que creyó necesario; además de cuando se preocupaba por no tener nada qué comer o bebé… La lista era tan larga que Antioch se aburriría si tuviera que enumerar cada una de las experiencias que tuvo desde que rompió todo lazo con su hermanos pequeños sin embargo, para bien o para mal, se había dado cuenta del enorme error que cometió cuando actuó tan impulsivamente. Aun para él, quería decir.

E hipócrita.

Antioch acusó en ese entonces a Ignotus de ser desagradecido ya que le ocultó lo que hacía ¿y su persona? ¿Dónde quedaba? ¿Se le olvidó que él también no quiso decirle nada sobre la varita de Sauco a Cadmus? Si lo veía de otra manera, no tenían que inmiscuirse en sus asuntos –especialmente porque sabían que los cotillas lo enfurecían–; eso lo hizo lamentarse… Únicamente para volver a gruñir recordando que siendo un hermano mayor ese era su deber y no eran nadie para criticarle.

Espantosos hermanos menores que confundían todo.

—En parte, no escuché razones —murmuró—. También habíamos pasado mucho, muchísimo, tiempo separados; apenas nos enviábamos cartas…

»Me parece que la responsabilidad es compartida: por ser temporalmente (es decir, yo); por supuesto que el señor «soy tan reservado que no te contaré lo que me está pasando ni aunque me lo preguntes las veces que se te dé la gana» (acá, Ignotus) tiene una _buena_ parte de la culpa; y Cadmus, no sé qué hizo él no obstante, me atrevería a apostar, que se quedó calladito esperando que resolviéramos sus dudas.

»Cadmus llega a ser extremadamente exasperante cuando se comporta así.

Era un día caluroso: había elegido tomar un pequeño descanso sentándose debajo de un frondoso árbol; internarse en un bosque no fue tan mala elección, viéndolo desde otro ángulo. Si uno quitaba los animales peligrosos y fantásticos con los que podría encontrarse a la menor de las oportunidades, las bayas con toxinas que podría ingerir al confundir con las comestibles, era un encanto de lugar.

Él se dedicó a mirar su varita de soslayo, examinando hasta el más mínimo detalle en ella, enorgulleciéndose por el excepcional trabajo que hizo: cada jaqueca que le dio cuando se equivocaba, la enorme frustración que hacía acto de presencia, sin olvidarse de los muchos impulsos de echar todo a la basura creyendo que jamás conseguiría el sueño que tenía: ser el mejor mago con la mejor varita. ¿Ya había dicho antes «mejor»?

Pues no le importaba, esa palabra le iba como anillo al dedo.

* * *

—¿Realmente importa más lo que yo quiera en lugar del bienestar de mis hermanos? —se preguntó Antioch otro día, pasadas un par de horas de su victoria contra aquella bruja que creyó estar a la altura de él.

A diferencia de lo que la gente pudiera pensar acerca de él, el orgullo que tenía no le impediría disculparse cuando cometía una equivocación que, por norma general, terminaba perjudicando a terceros; su madre se encargó de enseñarle eso, los hermanos eran para toda la vida dando igual lo mal que se llevaran o las graves confrontaciones que tuviera. Eran hermanos, quisieran o no velarían por el otro.

—Iré con ellos. Hasta yo sé que no podemos seguir comportándonos como unos inmaduros —masculló entre dientes. No confundir que lo supiera a que anduviera diciéndolo a viva voz.

Antioch ponía los ojos en blanco, seguidamente soltaba una gran carcajada mientras recordaba cuando un ingenuo Cadmus de cuatro años le preguntó sobre por qué no le dijo a su madre que él se comió las galletas. ¿Para qué se quejó? No lo culpó, aunque lo consideró, reconsideró durante minutos sabiendo que la señora Peverell la tenía tomada con su hijo después que él intentara mentirle descaradamente… con su consecuente castigo; al final afloró en él la compasión: le dio de su postre. La señora Peverell hizo la vista gorda ante tal escena, Antioch tenía el vago recuerdo de una sonrisa en el rostro de su madre.

Habiendo recapacitado, emprendió el regreso a casa.

* * *

Días después, ver esa escena lo disgustó.


	8. Hermanos de por vida

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 **TÚ Y YO** **.**

 **VIII.  
Hermanos de por vida.**

Era perfectamente comprensible que ver a Ignotus con una actitud depresiva lo pondría de esa manera. Si había una sola cosa por la que Antioch se pelearía de buenas a primeras era si molestaban a sus hermanos; a menos que no te llamaras Antioch Peverell no tenías ese privilegio y lo lamentarías. Sus antiguos compañeros de curso lo descubrieron luego de la fantástica –sí, con sarcasmo– idea de hacerle una jugarreta a Cadmus en su segunda semana de su tercer curso.

¿La razón que los llevó a cometer semejante imprudencia, a sabiendas que les contó lo mucho que despreciaría a quien se atreviera? Antioch se convenció que fue la ignorancia la causante de eso.

Antioch volvió a gruñir llamando la atención de Ignotus sin proponérselo.

Aquel sonido de disconformidad no se podía confundir así como así: para quien lo conociera o para el resto de la familia Peverell. Los años ayudaron a adquirir experiencia.

—Antioch —dijo sorprendido el menor de los Peverell, parpadeando una y otra vez al momento en que Antioch se le acercaba a paso agigantado. A menos de un metro distinguió el brillo maligno en los ojos de Antioch, se puso nervioso. Sólo una vez recordaba a Antioch con esa mirada y malas cosas pasaron. Antioch era vengativo cuando se lo proponía—, ¿cómo me encontraste? —le preguntó.

—Eso da igual ahora, hermanito. —Oh, oh. Ignotus se tensó: Antioch sólo usaba esos apelativos cuando creía, acertando en ciertas ocasiones, que tenían rivales. Ignotus nunca llegaría a comprender qué le molestaba tanto a su hermano, ¿qué había de malo en una rivalidad amistosa?—. Exijo que me digas qué ha acontecido.

En otras circunstancias Ignotus lo habría ignorado, le fastidiaba que trataran de pelear sus batallas, sin embargo sabía que sería en vano. Antioch era más testarudo que él cuando se lo proponía; dando un suspiro de resignación lo miró. Antioch le devolvió la mirada.

—Me he acordado de nuestros padres. —Fue la única explicación que dio.

Con una mueca en su rostro, Antioch asintió en comprensión.

—Sé lo qué le pasó a ellos —dijo. Ignotus bufó: ¡vaya manera de suavizarlo! Ignotus se cruzó de brazos y volvió a enfocar sus ojos en el suelo, como si fuera más interesante que la conversación; en cierto modo, su hermano mayor le concedió la razón— pero no te inquietes por eso. Nosotros no somos como ellos, jamás lo seremos —aseveró—. ¿Me escuchaste?

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —Ignotus preguntó tras varios segundos de silencio— ¡Ni siquiera…! Mejor no hables de lo que no sabes, hermano —susurró en voz queda.

Ahora fue el mayor de los Peverell quien bufó; prefirió no debatirle ese aspecto. Antioch sabía que el más herido era Ignotus, lógicamente.

—Insisto, Ignotus, ves el drama donde no lo hay…

—¡Para ti es fácil decirlo! ¡No lo es para mí, lo sabes perfectamente y aun así vienes a decirme que estoy siendo dramático! ¿Acaso te piensas que no me gustaría…? Pero no puedo, ni pude o podré saberlo…

Si Ignotus había querido probar la paciencia de Antioch ese día, lo estaba consiguiendo a la perfección.

Antioch suponía que tenía que ser comprensivo con Ignotus ya que lo que más le dolía a Ignotus era no poder recordar nada, pensaba Antioch. No era ninguna sorpresa al final: él era demasiado pequeño cuando los señores Peverell se separaron; pasaron varios años para que él supiera que una acalorada discusión provocó eso. Y ahora tenía miedo de que les pasara lo mismo.

Los matrimonios, siendo entre sangre pura o no, nunca serían tan fáciles como se veía a simple vista; había dos opciones para un matrimonio: o ser duradero, feliz, compartiendo eventos que no volverían; o que fueran demasiado diferentes para quererse –ese era el razonamiento de Antioch–. Lamentablemente la segunda fue la historia de su familia.

—Si ya no quisiera saber nada acerca de ti, no me habría acerca demandándote que me lo contaras —debatió sentándose a la par del otro—. Aunque seamos diferentes entre nosotros, seguimos siendo hermanos de por vida. Nos tiene sin cuidado las veces en que nos enfurezcamos, que deseemos que el otro deje de meterse en los asuntos que pensamos que no son de su incumbencia… Sabemos que nos perdonaremos, tarde o temprano sin embargo así se hará.

»¿O se te olvidó cuando Cadmus te advirtió sobre aquel niño? Tú no le creías y al final tuvo la razón: sólo quería tu amistad por beneficio propio.

—Sí, me dolió mucho. Fue mi mejor amigo…

—Mejor amigo que acabó castigado por una travesura que supuestamente hizo —interrumpió Antioch con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro.

Ignotus se reía al acordarse de eso.

—Creo que nunca te agradecí. Gracias, Antioch.

—¿Vas a dejar el melodrama? Tenemos que irnos con Cadmus.

—Quizá la pasó peor.

—Es Cadmus, Ignotus.


	9. Tal vez fue sin querer

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Agradezco a **lavida134** por su comentario.

 **TÚ Y YO** **.**

 **IX.  
Tal vez fue sin querer.**

Zoë no se consideraba a sí misma como del tipo de persona que le guardaba rencor a quien se atrevía dañar a sus seres queridos, sin embargo cuando fue acercándose más y más a Cadmus se descubrió, para la sorpresa de ella, deseando que los hermanos de Cadmus no reaparecieran ya que sólo servían para herir profundamente a su hermano.

Ella no entendía cómo el orgullo llegaba a sobreponerse a las necesidades de los demás, quizá se debía a las diferentes maneras en que los criaron o vaya–saber–quién por qué. La cuestión era que no los perdonaría sólo porque se sintieran inmensamente culpables, con ansias de enmendar sus errores o el pretexto en turno que les dijera.

—Mujer, déjanos pasar. —Ella ignoró por completo el mal carácter de Antioch, se negó a apartarse de la puerta de su hogar e importándole poco o nada lo que pudiera hacerle un mago. Zoë estaba cansada, enojada y angustiada en partes iguales. Qué encanto de hermanos eran—. Iremos con Ignotus te guste o no. Así que, apártate.

—No lo haré —aseguró ella—. Le hicieron ya bastante daño a Cadmus, déjenlo solo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le preguntó Ignotus confundido— Que recuerde no le hemos herido. ¿Cierto, Antioch?

—Por supuesto que no, Ignotus. Tú no nos calumnies.

Zoë se reía sin el menor rastro de humor.

—No me vengas con esas historias, Peverell —masculló entre dientes, con la amargura evidente en su tono de voz—. Sé que ni a ti ni al otro les interesó Cadmus en el pasado. ¿En serio quieres que les crea ahora? ¿O que de pronto olvide cómo lo dejaron a su suerte a causa de aquella discusión entre ustedes? No, Peverell. No lo haré. Los dos se van a quedar alejados de Cadmus, es lo mejor para todos.

* * *

—¿Estás segura de la decisión que has elegido, Zoë? —le preguntó Cadmus sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar— Los conozco, sé que no les gustará… Si es que deciden regresar.

Zoë se le quedó mirando en silencio al momento en que pensaba en que esa era la razón principal por la que no quería que los hermanos Peverell volvieran a estar en la vida de Cadmus: ninguno había hecho nada producto, salvo que se mencionara obviar la existencia de su amigo.

Zoë se cruzó de brazos y asintió.

Era probable que se estuviera equivocando, que en lugar de mejorarlo terminaría empeorándolo. ¿Sería peor que antes? Zoë lo dudaba.

—No quiero que te lastimes otra vez —le dijo Zoë a Cadmus—. Sé que eres fuerte y que puedes lidiar con esto por ti mismo. No obstante, ¿crees que me gusta verte deprimido? ¡Por supuesto que no! No sé tú, pero yo he tenido suficiente.

—Te lo agradezco.

Cadmus pensaba en cómo serían las cosas si ellos nunca hubieran tenido esa pelea no obstante decidió concentrarse en el hoy, no en lo que pudo haber sido. En el fondo se sintió totalmente agradecido por contar el apoyo incondicional de Zoë, aunque a veces quisiera que ella no fuera tan impulsiva.

Cadmus sacudió su cabeza. A Zoë no la cambiaría por nada en este mundo.

* * *

—Mujer, ¡¿quién te has creído que eres para impedírnoslo?! —Antioch se quejó sacando su varita y apuntando directamente a la cara de Zoë, luego sonrió con suficiente: segurísimo que se asustaba ante la sola idea de ser hechizada, se apartaba del camino y fin del asunto; algunas situaciones eran tan predecibles.

Zoë observó detenidamente el objeto delante de ella, incrédula, conteniendo el impulso de soltar una sonora carcajada. En otro momento, hacía años, habría sufrido de un ataque de pánico. Actualmente, no la afectaba de esa manera. Por favor, Cadmus hacía sus encantamientos en cada lugar que se le daba la oportunidad, no había ningún motivo por el que tuviera miedo de Antioch.

—Honestamente no creo que atacándome ayude a que tu hermano quiera hablarte, ¿sabes, Peverell?

—Y nosotros no nos detendremos. Estoy en todo mi derecho de ver a mi hermano si se me da la gana.

Zoë alzó una ceja escépticamente.

—Esa es una postura que ambos compartimos… En distintas posiciones, como ya habrás notado.

Ignotus sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, habiéndose quedado sin palabras. Era totalmente peculiar la escena que se estaba desarrollando delante de él: un mago y una chica ordinaria en medio de un debate, el principal implicado sin voz o voto.

Ignotus gimió en desesperación, ¿qué se suponía que haría ahora?

Bueno, valdría la pena tratar de parar una confrontación innecesaria, pensaba. Sobre todo porque si Cadmus salía, no se pondría –en lo absoluto– feliz al ver a uno de sus hermanos peleándose con Zoë, quien suponía o era su amiga o era su novia. Él no sabía esa información.

—Zoë, Antioch. Se los pido, tranquilícense…

Ignotus se incorporó a la conversación–disputa. Los aludidos lo pasaron por alto, continuaron con su concurso de miradas; Ignotus se llevó una mano a su frente, desesperado.

Lo único que Ignotus sabía era que no tenía ni idea de cómo solucionar el altercado.

* * *

Cadmus veía la conmoción desde el otro lado de la ventana, dudando de si debía salir de la casa o quedarse adentro y limitarse a ser un simple espectador.

—Creo que debería salir pronto —murmuró Cadmus todavía indeciso.

Al igual que sus hermanos y su amiga, él quería que terminara bien esta pesadilla.


	10. Amistad y hermandad

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Agradezco a **lavida134** por su comentario.

 **TÚ Y YO.**

 **X.  
«Amistad» y hermandad.**

La situación se encontraba demasiado tensa desde cualquier ángulo que viera cualquiera, quien deseara intervenir para tranquilizar la batalla, dudaría de si acercarse era la opción adecuada; sin embargo Cadmus era consciente que si no se involucraba todo terminaría verdaderamente mal. Soltando un suspiro, abrió la puerta de la casa de Zoë y salió a un paso bastante lento sin embargo, de esa manera, se aseguraría de saber qué decir para no empeorar todo.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que sus hermanos se enfrentarían así a Zoë por él?

¿Y quién se hubiera imaginado que se volvería tan unido a ella?

Bueno, un detalle que había sido importante era por todo lo que habían vivido desde que la conoció aquel día por accidente. Y desde ese entonces habían sido inseparables. Al llamar la atención del trío, causando que la discusión cesara, Cadmus se recordó de que no existía nada más que lo hiciera feliz que su familia se mantuviera unida a través de los percances que ocurrían de improvisto; era un tipo de seguro, a lo mejor un tanto infantil, no obstante para Cadmus era suficiente.

—¿No pensabas salir? —le preguntó Antioch de mala gana al tiempo en que Ignotus abrazaba a su hermano mayor, como reteniéndolo por si quería irse. Ignotus era tan inmaduro a veces, Antioch puso los ojos en blanco e ignoró la cursilada del menor de los Peverell— Espero que no pretendieras dejarnos a esa por anfitriona.

—«Esa» tiene nombre —protestó Zoë cruzándose brazos, se preguntaba cómo era posible que Cadmus estuviera emparentado con alguien tan gruñón—. Mi nombre es Zoë…

—Siéndote honesto no me importa nada de lo que hagas —la interrumpió Antioch con desinterés, agitando una de sus manos de arriba abajo.

Zoë se enfadó.

—Paz —pidió, corrección: exigió, Ignotus mientras se llevaba una mano a su frente—. Por lo que más quieran, ¡dejen de pelear! Me tienen cansado que no hayan podido controlarse el uno con la otra.

—Sí iba a salir, hermano —intervino Cadmus conteniendo el impulso de sonreír alegremente. Básicamente ya que era segurísimo que Antioch iba a malinterpretar su gesto, el cómo prefería no imaginarlo, y se pondría a despotricar en consecuencia— pero me he despertado hace pocos minutos. Supongo que eso responde a tu pregunta, queja… No sé qué ha sido eso —admitió al final encogiéndose de hombros.

—Estamos aquí para enmendarlo todo —dijo Ignotus un poco nervioso, Antioch asintió y Zoë alzó una ceja; ella bufó y Antioch le gruñó. Ignotus contó hasta diez para volver a serenarse.

—No hay nada que perdonar —dijo Cadmus, contento.

* * *

—A veces pienso que esos se quieren como si fueran novios o algo así. —Ignotus miraba a Antioch, quien memorizaba nuevos encantamientos. Ignotus se preguntó si regresaría a viajar alrededor el mundo, él deseaba que no. ¿De qué iba a servir? Estaban de maravilla así—. ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Por desgracia sí. Tu voz es demasiado estridente para ser ignorada —respondió. Volteó la página sin ni siquiera mirarlo—. Y es su vida amorosa, no la tuya. No te involucres. Cadmus sabe lo que hace.

—Lo sé —dijo, se mordió la comisura del labio—, no puedo evitar preocuparme por ustedes.

—Exageras —contradijo Antioch cerrando el libro, frustrado por no encontrar nada interesante que le ayudara a ser el ganador. Inútil e inservible libro—. Y si le hace algo, por más mínimo que sea, se las verá conmigo… —se prometió

—Sabes, resulta irónica que luego digas que soy yo el que sobreactúa.

—Oh, cállate.

Ignotus se reía.

* * *

—Parece que han recobrado aquella unión que tenían —murmuró Zoë ya entrada la noche. Cadmus, sentado a su lado, no hizo más que asentir.

—No tienes ni idea cuan feliz estoy.

De hecho, Zoë sí sabía.

¿Cómo no iba a notar que Cadmus había recuperado toda la alegría que tuvo hacía años y que últimamente no había parado de hablar acerca de su infancia? ¿O que los otros Peverell se veían más relajados conviviendo que peleándose por cuestiones que no valían la pena? No le costaba reconocer que juzgó antes de conocer a Antioch e Ignotus, se sentía culpable por eso, sin embargo había preferido aquella incómoda situación que haberse arriesgado a…

Zoë sacudió su cabeza para despejarse la mente.

—Uh… lamento lo que hice hace un mes —se disculpó Zoë cabizbaja—. No debí haberme comportado así… Perdón.

Cadmus le dio un beso en la frente.

Zoë ignoraba porque ese gesto tendía a calmar sus ansias, no obstante la sensación le fascinaba y le encantaba que Cadmus fuera muy atento. Era dulce, encantados, buen mago y…

Un suave sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Zoë cuando se dio cuenta de sus propios pensamientos.

¿Ella no podía estar desarrollando un enamoramiento hacia Cadmus, cierto? ¡¿Cierto?! Para Zoë sería tan extraño enamorarse de su amigo, esperaba que para Cadmus también. No, mejor. Ella esperaba que Cadmus jamás tuviera esa clase de sentimientos hacia ella. Insistía, sería rarísimo.

—No hace falta que lo hagas —dijo Cadmus—. Sé que lo hacías con buena intención, eso es suficiente para mí.

—Gracias, Cadmus.

* * *

Cadmus tenía un pequeño secreto del que nadie sospechaba. Bueno, a lo mejor sí Ignotus pero él no haría nada hasta no tener mínimo una evidencia, por lo tanto no había problema en ese aspecto.

A Cadmus le daba vergüenza hablar con alguien sobre ese tema.

¿Quién diría que era más sencillo dar un consejo en lugar de seguir uno que él mismo dio?

—¿Y si Zoë llega a rechazarme? —se preguntaba Cadmus estando su recamara, en soledad. Cadmus gimió—. Será mejor que no diga nada a nadie, no quisiera pasarla peor de lo que, de por sí, ya estoy. Además Zoë parece que está incomoda cuando me pongo cariñoso con ella, ¿eso significa que no quiere nada conmigo?

Cadmus desconocía lo que se suponía que debía de hacer a partir de ahora.

Nunca había tenido una novia, pese a que pareciera lo contrario –los consejos– y le daba la impresión de que haría alguna tontería.

Estar enamorado no era fácil.

Qué problema.


End file.
